


Universal Love

by MoonlightBreeze



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, FebuWhump2021, Feels, Gen, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Multi, but still, like I can't even in good conscience tag that, no beta we die like men, their partners are both of their nice things, this is the absolute furthest thing from angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/pseuds/MoonlightBreeze
Summary: Alec is working late one night when he really should be sleeping, but luckily, he has a parabatai that is determined to get him home to his husband (whether or not that's sohecan return home to his partners, is beside the point).Febuwhump Day 19 - Sleep deprivation
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Jace Wayland/Oberon Onyx/Qinemru, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138970
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	Universal Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



> Hey, guys! Today's Febuwhump prompt is: sleep deprviation. Also, heads-up: this is the absolute furthest thing from angst and it's lucky that I'm just using this prompt challenge as a way to write every day, because otherwise I'm confident this story would disqualify me. It's so fluffy and I don't even know how it came to be. 
> 
> As you may have noticed from the tags/the dedication, I played in the wonderful [Aria's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair) sandbox for this fic. She wrote [this absolute MASTERPIECE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462686) in which she paired Jace with two of her OCs, and I...may have gotten attached to the idea. So it is with her permission and support that I write this and, as you say, sing with the greats tonight. 
> 
> To Aria: I hope you like this, and please know that I have all of the feelings about this pairing and probably will forever. Thank you for letting me play in your sandbox a little bit, and please know that you are lovely and wonderful and an amazing writer. <3 Also an amazing friend. That's important for you to know, too. With that being said, I really hope you enjoy this, and thank you for being you! 
> 
> No warnings within (for once) because this is honestly just fucking fluff. Also, please try your best to reserve judgement on the title - I was really, really out of ideas. 
> 
> And now, with that being said, let's get on to the story! Kudos make my day and comments validate my existence, so please feel free to leave those, if you want :) And, as always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> ~ Em

The paperwork was blurring before Alec’s eyes, and he scrubbed a hand over his face, letting out a heavy sigh. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept, but it didn’t matter. He had to get this paperwork done. The Clave was expecting it by morning, and he wouldn’t have time tomorrow to get it done before it would need to be sent in. He could do this. He _had_ to do this.

A knock sounded on his door, and Alec blew out a frustrated breath. He knew exactly who would be behind it, and he didn’t have time for Jace’s mom act. “Come in!” he called roughly, setting his pen to the paperwork once again, determined to ignore his parabatai. 

“Dude,” Jace said, leaning against the doorframe, “It’s like three in the morning.”

“I’m aware,” Alec said, his voice tight with annoyance. 

“What are you still doing up?” Jace asked. “You should be at home with Magnus, getting some actual rest. The paperwork can wait, Alec.”

“No, it can’t,” Alec snapped. “This has to be in by tomorrow morning, Jace.”

“So one of us will do it,” Jace responded, as if the answer to his problem was easy and Alec was just being stupid. “Izzy or I can fill out the paperwork.”

Alec eyed him critically. “You should be asleep, too.”

“I meant in the morning,” Jace said, rolling his eyes. “I mean, it doesn’t have to be turned in first thing, right? I’m sure one of us can get it filled out before it has to be given to the Clave without sacrificing our own sleep schedules.”

“You’re already sacrificing your own sleep schedule by being awake right now,” Alec pointed out, scribbling another sentence onto the specified line of his paperwork as he talked. 

“Yeah, well, I wouldn’t _have_ to be if my parabatai wasn’t an idiot,” Jace replied with a huff. “I _could_ be enjoying the company of two dashingly handsome partners and a king-sized bed in Vienna right now if _somebody_ hadn’t insisted on working at three in the morning.”

“No one’s forcing you to be here,” Alec shot back, turning a page of his file with a bit more force than necessary. 

Jace sighed, a little annoyance bleeding into his tone as he said, “Look, Alec, one of these days you’re just going to have to accept that I give a shit about you and don’t want to see you working yourself into the ground.”

Alec softened, blowing out a hard breath. “Thanks, but I’m really fine. I’m not punishing myself or whatever it is you think I’m doing. I just need to get this done.”

“It can be done _tomorrow_ ,” Jace said softly, placing a hand over Alec’s paperwork. He tactfully ignored Alec’s second comment. “I promise we’ll get it submitted on time. Just please go home and get some rest.”

Alec sighed and slumped into his chair, the fight draining out of him. “Yeah, maybe you’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

“Don’t push it,” Alec grumbled, standing up. The room spun for a minute, and he had to clutch the desk in order to keep his balance. Jace gave him a look that clearly said, “I told you so!” and raised an eyebrow at Alec. 

“Have you eaten anything today?”

“Uh - ”

“So that’s a no, then,” Jace cut him off, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a granola bar. He tossed it at Alec. “Here. I thought you might be hungry, so I grabbed that from the kitchen on my way up.”

Alec sighed, taking a bite of the granola bar. He hated it when Jace was right. 

The two stood in amicable silence for a minute or two while Alec ate, and Alec wondered how exactly this had happened. It used to be him reminding Jace to take care of himself, to eat or shower or do whatever else he needed to do but somehow always forgot to. He supposed he owed at least some of it to Oberon and Qinemru; they had really changed Jace, for the better. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Jace asked. He knew that look on his parabatai; it was the same look that usually heralded some emotional declaration in times of war. These weren’t times of war, exactly, but he supposed it might feel like they were to Alec’s sleep-deprived brain. 

“You,” Alec responded honestly, tossing the granola bar wrapper in the trash can. “Who you used to be, how far you’ve come. How Oberon and Qinemru have changed you.”

“So, you’re being sappy again,” Jace said teasingly, but he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face at the mention of his partners. Alec was right; Oberon and Qinemru _had_ changed him. It almost scared him to think how much sometimes. But he knew that he had a home and two people that loved him to portal to when the night was through, and that happiness tended to override his fear. 

“Shut up,” Alec said, rolling his eyes. “As if you weren’t just as sappy at first, too.”

Jace blushed, too happy for the dark room that kept it from his parabatai’s eyes. Alec was right; when he and Oberon & Qinemru had first started their relationship, and even before, if he was being honest, he had spent hours - hours he was _not_ proud of - on the phone to Alec about them and how much he loved this new chapter in his life. It was something that was rarely mentioned between the two of them, but something he knew Alec would never let him forget. 

“Seriously, though,” Alec continued, “I’m really glad you found them. They’re good for you.”

“Yeah,” Jace said, smiling. “They are.” He chuckled a little, fiddling with the ends of his t-shirt as he spoke. “I tell them that sometimes, you know? And they say I’m good for them, too. Imagine that.”

“I don’t have to imagine it,” Alec replied softly. “I see it every time you’re together.”

Jace coughed, blinking back the sudden tears that rose to his eyes at Alec’s statement. He still had trouble believing that, sometimes - that he could be good for _anyone_ , let alone two of the most wonderful people he’d ever met. 

“Come on,” Alec said, joining his parabatai at the door. He gave him a little smile, shoulder-checking him gently. “Let’s go home.”

Jace nodded, all too happy to follow his instructions. Together, they dialed the numbers of each of their warlocks, and left the work in Alec’s office in favour of the people they loved. 

Later that night, cocooned between Oberon and Qinemru in their shared bed, Jace sent up a silent prayer, a thank-you to the Angel for giving them to him. He didn’t know that Alec had done the same, not yet, but when he found out the next morning, he couldn’t say he was surprised. 

Jace may be Alec’s other half, but Magnus was his world. And just as Alec was Jace’s other half, Oberon and Qinemru were the sun and moon he orbited around. 

Together, he thought all five of them made up a pretty decent universe. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Stalk me on Tumblr](https://moonlight-breeze-44.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompts are open!
> 
> Want to join a multifandom Discord server full of wonderful creators and fans alike? Join us here: [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)


End file.
